


Third Wheels and Blood Secrets.

by SlytherinVampireFromNationalCity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinVampireFromNationalCity/pseuds/SlytherinVampireFromNationalCity
Summary: Esmeralda Smith begins her fifth year at Hogwarts after recieving the unexpected news that her two best friends, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, are now dating. As she struggles with their friendship dynamic changing she finds an unexpected confident in Albus' older brother, James. Among the teen angst drama, Esmeralda has to deal with the arrival of her secret brother who holds the warning that their criminal father may not be far behind him.Oh. And her O.W.Ls are also this year.Fantastic.





	Third Wheels and Blood Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up ya'll!  
> This is going to be mostly be a relationship fic with some plot, but like, I'm pretty focused on the relationships here.  
> I'm going to try to update regularly but life is a cruel mistress.  
> So , for the most I ignore Cursed Child's existence in canon but I draw inspiration from a few things (Such as Scorpius and Albus' friendship and them both being in slytherin.)  
> I hope if you're reading this you'll enjoy!

Esmeralda woke up to her foster brother standing over her bed. The presence of the six year old wasn't uncommon in the mornings, in fact they boys wide blue eyes boring into hers was almost expected by now. 

It still managed to make her jump slightly.

The boy, Matthew, smiled a gap toothed smile that lit up his whole face. His blonde hair was tossed up in a bed head fashion and he still wore his Paw Patrol pajamas.

"Mrs. Higgs says you have to get up,"

"You could've just woken me up, you know," Esmeralda groans as she wills herself to sit up.

Her and Matthew shared the room, which was already small, there was barely three feet between their beds which laid against opposite walls. Despite the lack of funds this was a good home. Mrs. Higgs treated the children well and tried her best to give everyone the support they needed. Esmeralda had been tossed between foster homes her entire life and she had some pretty shitty ones before so it was nice to spend the summer in Mrs. Higgs’ home.

Matthew replies,

“I’m scared you’ll yell at me,”

Esmeralda had never yelled at Matthew, or any of the kids at the house, but she knew he’s probably had foster parents who had before. She had a foster dad before that got so mad when she woke him up that he locked her in a closet so he could get some “Goddamn peace and quiet”

“I won’t yell,” She says while messing up his hair, then she stood up.

“Tell Mrs. Higgs I’m going to shower and then I’ll be down,”

Matthew ran down the stairs and Esmeralda went to shower.

Esmeralda had brown skin and thick curly black hair that fell down an inch past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown that barely differentiated itself from her pupils. To get her hair manageable, Esmeralda had to wash it, add mouse, and then dry it with a diffuser to fully define her curls and prevent the possible frizz that could take over her head.

Once that was done, she headed down stairs in hand me down clothes and met Mrs. Higgs who was getting a head start on dishes.

Mrs. Higgs was naturally thin and looked stressed out nine times out of ten but remarkably she managed to greet Esmeralda with a smile.

“Are you all set?” She asks

Esmeralda nodded and looked at the clock above the stove: 9:00 a.m.

“Yeah,” Esmeralda says “I packed my stuff last night and left it by the door,”

She decided to leave her p.j’s here, let the next teenage girl have them.

“Alright,” Mrs Higgs nods her head “and you're okay getting there yourself?”

“I am,”

“Because I can take you-”

“Mrs Higgs,” Esmeralda smiles “I'm fine, stay with the kids,”

As far as Mrs Higgs knew, Esmeralda was going to a boarding school that offers scholarships to foster kids. This is what every foster parent she had since she was eleven years old believed. Which, in a way, was true.

Esmeralda was going to enter her fifth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where she would have a great time with her two best friends; Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. The three of them were as thick as thieves, all friends since they started Hogwarts and Esmeralda’s platonic soulmates. The wizarding world gave Esmeralda a place to live , but Scorpius and Albus made it home.

She took a cab to Kings Cross station, lugging her trunk behind her. Esmeralda didn’t have a lot of stuff, it was hard to keep track of it as a foster kid, but what she did have was:  
1\. Her very own set of school textbooks that Scorpius’ father kindly bought for her  
2\. A hair dryer with a diffuser attachment (She’s had to fight for this one a couple of times  
3\. Two quills  
4\. Parchment  
5\. New school robes, again bought by Scorpius’ father.  
6\. A ring with a crest that she received when she was five.

Esmeralda bustled around the crowd of people before reaching the wall that seperated the two platforms 9 and 10.

She shook off her initial instinct to not in run into a brick wall and charged through.

After she was through the barrier she was met face to face with Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled so bright it almost dulled his platinum blonde hair.

“What’s up my dude?” He asks slinging an arm around Esmeralda as they head for the Hogwarts Express.

“Not much,” She replied looking around “Where’s your dad?”

“He had to drop me off quick, business is busy,” Scorpius said with only a twinge of bitterness.

“I need to tell you something,” He said as they walked up train steps.

“Well that seems ominous,”

“Nah, it’s good news, let’s just find a compartment first,”

It didn’t take them long to find an empty compartment since most people were still saying goodbye to their parents as soon as they walked in Esmeralda rounded on him

“Alright, what’s the news?” She demands.

“I asked Albus out,”

Esmeralda stared at him, worried. This had happened before and it didn’t go to well, it took about three months before their friend group went back to normal.

“He said yes,” Scorpius adds.

Esmeralda didn’t have qualms about lying. She had been doing for years, it wasn’t really a nasty thing, it was sometimes a necessary thing so she didn’t feel guilty when she responded to the news with a wide smile and a congratulations without a mention of the dread and worry that now shook her core.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot! I did that. I'm going to have the other chapters longer I promise I just wanted to give a general introduction to the work. Thanks for reading ya'll!


End file.
